


Highschool AU

by kealin



Series: 30 Days of Cheesy Tropes Challenge [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, midorima suffers as kise's bff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kealin/pseuds/kealin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the springtime of Midorima Shintarou’s youth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highschool AU

The air was sweet with the scent of cherry blossoms in the wind. The sun was gleaming in the pale blue sky, warm, but pleasant. Birds chirped happily in the branches overhead as the leaves rustled with every passing breeze. Schoolgirls laughed among themselves, giggling in hushed tones as they left the school grounds.

The world was brimming with life, harmony and most of all, love and it stood before him in a form of a slight boy with messy light blue hair.

The air was sweet with the scent of cherry blossoms and hazy as the focus of his world rested on that small, but strong form. Kise could hear the giggling, the idle teenage girl chatter in the air, but it all mattered very little when Kuroko’s lips parted and his name was breathed out, hesitant and slow.

"Kise-kun."

His beloved was calling him. Out of the, literally, handful of people Kuroko could ask to meet with after school, he had picked Kise Ryouta. He was chosen.

This was his moment.

This was the springtime of Kise Ryouta’s youth.

Moving forward, placing a finger against Kuroko’s suddenly lush lips (how would it feel to kiss them, Kise wondered) and his other arm sliding around the boy’s shoulder, he leaned in.

When Kise spoke, his voice was deep, intimate, and he wondered if Kuroko could feel his words against his skin. “Shush. I know what you want to say, Kurokocchi. I understand perfectly how you feel. I feel it, too.” He leaned in closer, eyes lidded as he smiled. “I feel the same way.”

"That’s nice, Kise-kun, but please wake up."

It was the eventual mounting lack of air that caused Kise to gasp out, inhaling loudly as he pushed himself up off the cool grass where he had fallen asleep under a tree. Above him stood Kuroko, clear steady blue eyes blinked with not a drop of remorse. Beside him stood Midorima, holding the current day’s lucky item in his left hand as if it would ward off any misfortune.

"Kise-kun, you’ll be late," Kuroko called to Kise as the boy straightened. "The bell is about to ring."

"You should have just left him there," Midorima informed the smaller boy even as Kise stood up with a mournful expression.

"Ah, I was having the best dream, too. You could have just waited a little bit longer, Kurokocchi. You see, you were about to—-"

“ _Stop_ ,” Midorima rudely interrupted Kise, green eyes glaring behind his glasses and an odd shade of color tinted the tips of his ears. “If you continue, I will be forced to bodily harm you.”

As the trio turned to leave, a soft voice called out to Midorima, shy, uncertain and nervous. When they turned, Kise’s eyes lit up at the sight of a girl with her face flushed, unable to meet Midorima’s eyes when the taller teen faced her. Knowing exactly what would commence, Kise happily slid an arm around Kuroko’s shoulders to guide him away, tossing back a quick reminder to their friend to not linger too long.

As Kise and Kuroko left the scene, this was what they heard:

"Midorima-kun, I…"

It was the springtime of Midorima Shintarou’s youth.

The air was filled with the sweet scent of cherry blossoms.

"Before you continue, please inform me of your zodiac sign so that I may see if we are compatible."

It was a very brief springtime. 


End file.
